clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Gizmo
Gizmo is one of the moderators. Gizmo's real name is David Krysko. He is usually active on servers Sleet and Frozen. He is in charge of the parties, parades, and fun events around Club Penguin. Gizmo came to Club Penguin on December 29th, 2005. His test account is "Vader2006", this is understandable as "Gizmo" is an Ultimate Safe Chat penguin and "Vader2006" is not. Gizmo seems to be the most active out of all Moderators. He is a level 4 member and is usually seen with the soccer ball pin. Recently Gizmo's test penguin Vader2006 has been hacked. Gizmo also shares "Freesing" with Screenhog. NOTE: Vader2006 has been saying, "I am not Gizmo! I made this penguin! I was lieing!" But this might be just because the account had been hacked. We may never know. Sightings *'December 30, 2005:' Gizmo was seen on Mammoth. *'May 4, 2006:' Gizmo was seen on Icicle. *'October 29, 2008:' Gizmo was seen on Frozen during the Halloween Party. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen in the Dock on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dojo Courtyard on Frozen. *'January 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at his Igloo on Klondike. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Plaza on Parka. *'January 4, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'January 7, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'January 16, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009: ' Vader2006 was seen at the Snow Forts on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Lodge Attic on Frozen. *'February 1, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Sleet. *'February 2, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 3, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Mammoth. *'February 9, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 15, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Town on Sleet. *'February 18, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Village on Frozen. *'February 20, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 21, 2009:' Vader2006's Sister was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Ski Hill on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Lodge on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'February 22, 2009:' Vader 2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet. *'March 19, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen. *'April 8, 2009:' Gizmo was seen in his Igloo on Frozen. *'April 9, 2009:' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'April 9, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock and the Iceberg. *'April 9, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Box Dimension on Frozen. *'April 10, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Cove on Frozen. *'April 11, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Iceberg on Frozen. *'April 14, 2009' Vader2006 was seen all around the island on Frozen however the account was hacked. *'May 2, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Sleet but the account was hacked. *'May 8, 2009' Vader2006 was seen at the Dock on Frozen but the account was hacked. Interview Interview with "Gizmo" on his test account. *Q: What's your favorite CP activity? *A: When I get on I usually talk to my friends or play Cart Surfer. *Q: Do you like Club Penguin? *A: Oh, Very much! I hope all of you guys do to! *Q: Do you usually go on "Gizmo"? *A: Not really, But If I do go on, I'll be happy to meet you. *Q: Will you add people on "Vader2006"? *A: Of course! Just ask me and I'll be happy to Add you! *Q: Do you have any other accounts? *A: Yes, but I can't say. Another Interview On January 3rd 2009 Gizmo was interviewed on his Test account "Vader2006". *Q: Do you like CP? *A: Yes! Very Much! *Q: What's your next plan? *A: Our next plan is to Block all the trainers *Q: Can you tell us about the next party? *A: Sorry, Its a Secret. Trivia *The person that was hacking Gizmo could possibly be the same one that did malicious actions (See Below) *Somebody got onto Vader2006, removed all his buddies, and said "I'm not Gizmo!". *Somebody could be hacking Vader2006 to ban him forever, the same way Nickname1 did. *A letter from cp about vader Hi there, Thanks for emailing us. I'm not quite sure who "Vader2006" is. I can fully assure you that a Club Penguin moderator would never reveal their identity. As each email address can have up to a maximum of 5 penguin accounts at a time, it's likely that Club Penguin moderators have more then one penguin. However, keeping our identities confidential is our top priority. A moderators job is to ensure the safety and security of the penguins on Club Penguin. If everyone knew they were moderators, it would be really tough to not draw attention to themselves. Keeping our identities secret allows us to safely monitor the website, as well as hang out with cool penguins like yourself. I hope this clears up any confusion. It sounds like the penguin "Vader2006" is just a big fan of Gizmo's, and wants to be popular as well! Gallery Image:Gizmo.JPG Category:People Category:Moderators Category:Famous Penguins